


Quitters Never

by ageless_aislynn



Series: It's All Fun And Games When You're A SuperVillainous Power Couple In Love... [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Killer Frost has had enough. She quits. No, Eobard, don't try to talk her out of it.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: It's All Fun And Games When You're A SuperVillainous Power Couple In Love... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Quitters Never

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet written as part of my November 2020 NaNo. I do so enjoy writing my breezy supervillains, what can I say? ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"I quit!" Frost announced loudly.

Eobard resisted a sigh, saving his work and turning in his chair. "You quit what, my love?"

She crossed the room and dropped dramatically onto the couch. "I quit villainy. It's been ages since I've done _anything_ dastardly and today I'll have you know that I made a scary face at a child and she… She… I can't even say it, it's too horrible."

He wagered that he wasn't getting back to his work anytime soon so he vanished from his chair and appeared next to her on the couch in a burst of superspeed. "Come now, you can tell me, go ahead. What did the mean ol' child do?"

"She _laughed!_ " she wailed. "At me! At my best scary face, Eo!"

"Oh, my poor dear," he said, reaching out to pull her into his arms. "If it's any consolation, I still haven't quite recovered from the last time you used that face on me."

"Really?" she asked, her voice muffled into his shoulder.

"Absolutely," he swore. "Now, could I convince you to leave villainy retirement long enough to pull the job I've been designing?"

She sat up. "Is it terrible? Will there be explosions and screaming? Can we have ice cream afterwards?"

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the shimmering trails of icy moisture on her cheeks. "Yes, yes and need you even ask?"

"Well," she drawled, "I suppose quitters never… They never…" 

She trailed off, searching for the perfect ending to her statement. Then she finally shrugged and said, "Quitters never get to kiss the Big, Bad Villain."

And with that, she crawled onto his lap and kissed him enthusiastically. But just as he was getting into it, she bounded up. 

"I have a new outfit for exactly this sort of occasion," she said brightly. "I'll go change. Be back in a jiff!"

She left the room in a flurry of tiny, heart-shaped snowflakes. He shook his head, catching several in the palm of his hand. They briefly turned to skull and crossbones before melting away.

"That's my girl," he murmured with a fond smile.


End file.
